No todo es amor
by valeriana25
Summary: Amar y con todo tu corazón, y darte cuenta que tu no eres amada con la misma intensidad..., que el amor de tu vida después de una vida juntos te pida el divorcio pude ser el peor dolor que experimente en mi vida.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es toda mía ;)**

**Pueden acompañar el fic con la canción breezeblocks de alt j**

**No todo es amor**

Admito que fue difícil…

La luz gris de la tarde entraba por la ventana de la cocina, el sonido que el cuchillo hacia al cortar la verdura era el único sonido que inundaba el lugar, puesto que nadie en el lugar tenía nada que decir, o quizás sí, pero esas palabras no querían ser oídas ni dichas, eran palabras que lastimaban, que _me_ lastimaban.

-Edward, ¿Quieres puré de manzana con tu carne?—Me atreví a abrir la boca, después de casi un día sin mover los labios, este, con ojos cansados, me contempla, diciendo, expresando miles de sentimientos con su mirada, y sobre todo, con una pregunta escrita, una pregunta que me duele_-¿Porqué haces esto?—_Gritaba su mirada, yo la ignoro, como siempre lo hago, el simplemente asiente con la cabeza, y yo agito la cuchara, dejando una porción de puré.

_-Porque te amo tanto que me duele admitir la verdad..—_Contesto a su pregunta en mi mente, dándole la espalda, pretendiendo que lavo los platos, _no puedo verlo, no quiero verlo, _ no quiero ver su mirada, no quiero ver que ya no me ama, no quiero ver que ya no me ama, que todo lo que teníamos se quemó, se acabó.

Para él…

-Isabella, ya me voy, no me esperes para dormir.—Dice, aventando la servilleta al plato, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada, en mis cavilaciones me pregunta ¿Qué me duele más? Imaginarme la razón por la cual no va a dormir aqui, o el hecho que me llamo "Isabella", que sus labios ya no pronuncia más ese apodo que tanto me gustaba que usara para llamarme, "Bella", como es solo solía llamarme.

A lo lejos escucho la puerta cerrarse, el sonido de un carro al encenderse y notar como el sonido disminuye conforme se aleja, exactamente como Edward de mí. Un sonido sordo escapa de algún lado, tardo un poco en entender que ese sonido fue un sollozo, un sollozo mío, mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y me deslizo lentamente por la estantería de la cocina en la cual estoy recargada, hasta acabar sentada en el frio mármol, mis manos tiemblan, el llanto es descontrolado y tan verdadero, como nunca antes lo había sido, un fuerte dolor se extiende por mi pecho, y una pregunta sorda y dolorosa hace eco en mi cabeza, "_¿Por qué no puede quererme? ¿Por qué?_ "

Los recuerdos de mi vida de antes, antes de que el me dejara de querer me invaden como un huracán arrasa con un pequeña isla, me duele, duele mi pecho, lentamente me recuesto sobre el frio suelo, haciendo bolita, intentando evitar que este dolor me matara, no podía vencerme, tenía que luchar, tenía que intentar recuperar el amor de Edward. El recuerdo de ese dulce niño de mi infancia, ese guapo adolescente de mi adolescencia y el hombre tierno de mi adultez me impulsaba a seguir, porque yo sé, que Edward alguna vez me amo, tanto como yo lo hago en este momento, y lo recuperare, cueste lo que me cueste.

El no llego tal como dijo…

No se si me alegre que no lo hiciera o me hundió más en el agujero de tristeza que estaba sumergida, las lagrimas no se detuvieron durante todo la noche, el lado vacío en la cama no me dejaba en paz, y el aroma que despedía su almohada despertaba un sentimiento de nostalgia en el centro de corazón, de los tiempos que él dormía conmigo, y su aroma impregnaba de lleno mis fosas nasales, ahora, solo podía conformarme con el leve atisbo de su fragancia que dejo impregnada en su almohada que rara vez usaba.

Y para mi sorpresa, el sol salió, amaneciendo en un mundo en el que estaba sola, en un departamento frío llenos de recuerdos lindos y perfectos que en mi mente que ya no existían, en cosas tan sencillas, como el tomarme una taza de café, y ver la taza que Edward siempre usaba, una taza azul para él, y una rosa para mí, tal como el dijo, en una fría mañana de invierno, cuando las compró, para celebrar una íntima inauguración de nuestro departamento, fue un desayuno simple, pan tostado, jugo de naranja recién hecho, y café en tazas nuevas, pero todavía puedo recordar de su sonrisa viendo con ilusión el departamento casi vacío, parloteando de como amueblarlo, y sobre todo de el dulce beso que me dio al decir que lo íbamos a hacer juntos.

_No puedo seguir así_.

Mi reflejo en el espejo no era bueno, tenía que ponerme linda, linda para conquistar a Edward, no podía dejar que me continuara viendo así, necesitaba que volviera a ver a la _Bella _ de la cual se enamoró, y dejara de ver a Isabella, a la que le pidió el divorcio.

Estaba sola, no le vi el caso de prepararme a mi nada más el desayuno, por lo decidí saltármelo, no tenía hambre de todos modos, salí a la calle, con un propósito en la mente, poniéndome unos pantalones sencillos, una sudadera y unos lentes _ray-ban*_, para cubrir mis ojos hinchados, últimamente los usaba mucho.

Comprar ropa no es algo que ame, es algo que desespera, pero haré de todo para recuperarlo, la hermosa dependiente de una tienda cara me ayuda en escoger ropa apropiada para mí, se portan muy amable conmigo, le doy una pequeña explicación de lo que me ocurre, sin entender bien porque lo hago, supongo que necesito sacar lo que siento con alguien, ella parece entenderme, pero yo se que en realidad no lo hace, no parece saber que es lo que se siente amar sin ser amada.

Antes de ir a mi casa, paso a casa de mi padres a arreglarme, sin darle muchas explicaciones, me esmero en mi arreglo como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso dejo que mi mama enchine mis pestañas con una cuchara, estoy un poco ilusionada, y ahora que lo pienso, no se como pude llegar a ser tan tonta en enserio pensar que esto funcionaría.

Estaciono en el aparcamiento de el edificio en donde vivo, una sonrisa de anticipación se cuela a mi cara al ver que el auto de Edward ya se encuentra estacionada, bajo el espejo de la parte superior de el carro, poniéndome un poco de labial, antes de bajar del auto y subir al elevador y picar el número de piso.

Yo creo que este fue el momento en el que cambie, el momento que entendí.

La puerta estaba sin seguro al llegar a el departamento, algo que se me hiso raro, Edward siempre tiende a ser muy cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas, la casa esta hecha un desastre, y veo ropa tirada en el suelo, tontamente me pregunto la razón de eso, y mi mente aún se niega a entender que es lo que pasa cuando reconozco ente el bulto de ropa tirada ropa femenina, ropa femenina que definitivamente no me pertenece.

Con la mano temblorosa abro la puerta de mi habitación, suelto un pequeño jadeo cunado contemplo la escena que se desarrolla en mi cuarto, en mi cama, una escena que definitivamente destruye lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón, Edward, mi Edward engañándome, engañándome en mi propia cama con una pelirroja de un perfecto cuerpo, que según entiendo entre jadeos su nombre es Tanya. Agradezco que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, así que cierro la puerta del cuarto lentamente, y camino a la sala, esperando a que bola de sentimientos explote…

Porque eso es exactamente lo que pasara, explotare de tantos sentimientos que revolotean en mi interior, tanto que permanezco inerte viendo el amplio ventanal del departamento contemplando la imperiosa ciudad de Nueva York, sintiendo los sentimientos fluir por mi cuerpo, y explotar en mi interior… manteniendo una fachada tranquila, estática en el exterior.

_Rabia…siento rabia conmigo, por ser tan tonta e incrédula, rabia con Edward, por no quererme._

_Tristeza… una tristeza profunda, porque justamente en este momento comprendí que él definitivamente nunca más me podría amar, y nunca me amo tanto como yo lo hice._

_Soledad… Dándome cuenta que mi pareja de años ya no estaba para mí._

_Resignación…Nunca más seria mío otra vez, ya la pertenecía a otra persona._

_Impotencia… Por saber que no podía hacer nada._

_Vergüenza… "Tanya" era la mujer que me ayuda a ponerme "bella" para Edward._

Y sobre todo, me sentía infinitivamente tonta, después de un momento de reflexión decidí no hacer un drama, me desperté de mi mutismo y camine a la cocina a prepararme un Martini, tomándomelo con calma esperando pacientemente a que salieran, después de una hora y un poco más, el sonido de una puerta abrirse resonó en todo el departamento, la cara de "Tanya" fue la primera en deformarse al verme, reconociéndome y asimilando la situación, levante mi copa, saludándola, Edward atrás de ella con la cara sombría al verme.

-Chicos, entre al cuarto y no los quise interrumpir en sus actividades.—Intente hablar lo más jovial que pude, aún mi yo interior lloraba descontroladamente, Tanya, cobarde chillo y salió corriendo del departamento, Edward la siguió, obviamente.

La Bella que todos conocían murió en esa hora que espere, se transformó y nació una nueva, una nada parecida, una que la dominaba el orgullo, y las ganas que nunca más le vieran la cara de tonta.

-Edward, me gustaría que tomaras asiento.—Hable, viéndolo entrar cabreado por la puerta principal, me vio como si estuviera loca, y es probable que lo estuviera, sobre todo por lo que iba a proponerle.

Este no me hiso caso, permaneció de pie, viéndome con sus ojos penetrantes, sabiendo que me dolía esa mirada, mordiéndome el labio, me sobrepuse al sentimiento.

-Escucha, se que quieres que firme el divorcio ¿cierto?—Hable con voz rasposa, calculadora, este asintió nada más, carraspee un poco y volví a hablar.—Escucha, he gastado los mejores años de mi vida estando contigo, algo que estoy segura tu no lo vez, pero no se si tu no lo notes, pero tenemos treinta y cinco años, ya no soy una jovencita, y en la hora que pase esperándote he reflexionando un par de cosas, como que en nuestro matrimonio yo siempre era la que daba, aportaba, tu solo recibías, así que te pediré algo a cambio para que tú obtengas esa firma que tanto quieres en ese papel.

Edward daba vueltas por todo la sala, dándose un mansaje en la sientes como siempre hacia cuando estaba enojado.—Dime de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres Isabella, y acabemos con esto.—Su voz era ronca y ni siquiera dirigió una mirada en mi dirección.

-Quiero un hijo Edward ¿Entiendes? Un bebe.—Levanto la cabeza, mirándome como si un tornillo se hubiera zafado de mi cabeza, y probablemente así haya sido, pero durante esa hora de reflexión, comprendí que el sentimiento, el miedo que más hondo me calaba era al de la soledad, yo no quería quedarme sola, no quería quedarme sin Edward y quería cumplir el sueño que tuve desde pequeña… tener un hijo de Edward, una parte de él cerca de mi.

Su mirada de shock duro mucho tiempo, para después por fin tomar asiento, y pensar en silencio por un buen rato, que se me hiso eterno, y al mismo tiempo corto, levanto la cabeza y enfoco sus verdes ojos en los mios.

-Trato hecho, haría todo por esa firma.—Con esas palabra comprendí algo que nunca note, Edward no me amo como yo lo hago, por la simple razón que él no llego a amarme, una persona que ama no hace lo que el hiso conmigo, no daña y daña destruyendo lentamente a la persona que amo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D

Atte:: valeriana25

Guapa sexy y ¡ de vuelta a fanfiction! ;D


End file.
